Individuals these days employ a myriad of computer devices or systems on a regular basis. For example, individuals can have a desktop computer and/or associated file server with which they interact at work. They can also have a laptop computer for working away from the office as well as one or more desktop computers at home. Furthermore, they may have palm-top computers such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), pocket PCs, mobile phones and/or other portable devices they utilize for organizational, communication, and/or entertainment purposes. It is typically desirous for at least some data to be copied to multiple devices to enable convenient access thereto. For instance, often a user copies files from a desktop computer or file server to a portable computer or device for use while the user is away from their office. The user then likely modifies or adds some new files while away from the office and subsequently needs to copy these files to their desktop computer or file server when they return to the office. Similarly, users may wish to copy pictures or music from one device to another (e.g., computer to MP3 player, digital camera to computer . . . ). Still further yet, users may demand that personal preferences and contacts (e.g., address book) be maintained across all or a subset of their computers. Thus, certain files need to be synchronized across multiple computers or devices.
In its simplest form, synchronization is merely the task of causing designated files from multiple devices or systems to become the same or consistent. Typically, this means that the most up to data file versions are used to copy to a store. This process is automated by two-way, peer-to-peer, synchronization software applications. In particular, upon activation, a synchronization application can detect file changes or additions on a first device and copy or replicate new and/or altered files to a second device communicatively coupled to the first device, for instance via a hardwired or wireless connection. This causes the files on the first device to be synchronized with files on the second device. Synchronization can also be performed remotely by accessing a network having a first device such as desktop computer coupled thereto. A second device such as a second desktop computer or laptop computer can be synchronized with the first device utilizing synchronization software.